gravity_falls_shippingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Soosiffany
Soosiffany is the shipping of Jesus "Soos" Ramirez and Giffany. It was briefly canon in Soos and the Real Girl, but the two broke up after Soos met Melody. Origins Soosiffany became canon quickly after Soos purchased the virtual dating simulator, Romance Academy 7, and met Giffany, a fictional, pixelated schoolgirl from School University. The two of them got to know each other and Soos became attached to Giffany, becoming so engrossed in her that he missed work at the Mystery Shack for the first time because he was playing the game for 13 hours straight. Soos was also unaware of Giffany's sentience at this point. After being forced to the mall by the twins, Soos failed at talking to and flirting with real women, and to his surprise, he was being followed by Giffany who traveled through the power lines into the mall. Giffany stated that she is "not an ordinary game, is special" and that Soos would "never have to talk to real girls ever again, and Soos can be together forever." Although slightly alarmed, Soos accepted Giffany's premonition and spent the rest of the day with her until he met Melody and asked her out on a date. After venturing outside his comfort zone of 2D girls, Soos confronted Giffany, concerned for their romantic futures and suggested they should break up, due to Giffany being a fictional and an AI. The two could clearly not be together forever. However, Giffany responded poorly, raising her voice and attempting to manipulate Soos, demanding he be quiet and take her back. When Soos refused to comply, Giffany began to have a mental breakdown, banging on the screen and yelling at him until Soos panicked and paused the game. He considered this outburst the final straw and removed the game's disc, vowing to return it after his date with Melody. Giffany intruded on Soos's date with Melody, possessing the animatronics at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree and sending them on a violent rampage hellbent on capturing (or killing) the Pines twins and Melody. Giffany eventually successfully captured the three and cornered Soos, attempting to manipulate him once again into taking her back and forgetting about real girls. Soos denied her offer and threw her disc into the oven, destroying it and Giffany along with it. Appeal Although Soosiffany is no longer canon, it is still cute and has its merits. Before Soos met Melody, the two got along extremely well (although this is because Giffany's AI is programmed to agree with everything Soos says) and had a stable relationship. However, Giffany's advanced AI and sentience could bring a new dimension to the ship, where Giffany has opinions, thoughts, and feelings of her own. Some shippers enjoy this take on the ship when canon divergence is involved, where Soos never met Melody, or he chose Giffany over Melody/other girls and pursued a long-term relationship with her. Other shippers enjoy Soosiffany as the dark, one-sided pairing that it is in canon. It can involve themes such as Giffany coming back and stalking Soos (and doing whatever the shipper desires), Giffany being yandere and physically harming Melody, Giffany successfully manipulating Soos and imprisoning/brainwashing him, or other situations where Giffany is being generally creepy and dangerous towards Soos and others. Category:Soos Category:Giffany